


Janto

by my_boyfriend_has_a_stamina_rune



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_boyfriend_has_a_stamina_rune/pseuds/my_boyfriend_has_a_stamina_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Jack and Ianto a little bit of fluff kinda and then smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janto

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever not to mention my first smut fic so it might be terrible but oh well

"Jack. Jack where are you?" Ianto called. The answer was silence. "Jack" Ianto called again he panic clear on his face but his voice calm. He turned scanning the room for Jack and gasped as he saw him. He slowly walked towards him. Jack was laying on the floor, a bullet hole through his head and a pool of blood around him. Ianto dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands as tears welled up in his eyes. After a few seconds he lifted his head our of his hands, pulled Jack onto his knees holding him tightly and sobbed. "Oh god, oh god, oh god" Ianto said as he looked down at the lifeless body of his friend. "Why did you have to go?" Suddenly Jack gasped and sat up. Ianto stared at him with tears blurring his vision "Jack?" Jack turned his head towards Ianto, realising he was there. He reached out a hand and gently caressed Ianto's face, wiping away the tears. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you." These words were whispered by Jack as he moved to hug Ianto. Ianto hesitated for a second them gripped Jack in a tight hug as he said "You were dead. You had a hole right through your head." Jack pulled away and stared Ianto in the eyes "I'm fine okay" there was a pause "something happened that means I can't die. Ever"   
"What?" Ianto replied "How?"  
"I don't know how and I don't know why but it just happens"  
"Oh" there was another pause "does it hurt?" He said quietly "or do you just not feel anything?" Jack looked down at the floor and was silent, Ianto quickly said "It's fine you don't have to awnser-" but he was cut off by Jack "I feel all of it and it hurts so fucking bad and I wished that it had never happened to me. But then I met you." Jack turned to face Ianto "and it was all worth it" Ianto leaned towards Jack as he did the same. Their lips connected. The kiss was so tender and loving. Ianto relaxed. Jack was okay. Ianto pulled away "I love you" Jack gave him a quick kiss "I love you too." Their lips reconnected and the kiss became harder, rougher and more passionate. Ianto pulled away for a breath, all the care in his eyes replaced by lust. Jack picked his lips, Ianto's eyes traced the path of the rouge and had to hold back a moan, all those things that rouge had done to him. Their lips crashed together both men just wanting to taste the other. Jack nipped Ianto's bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing Jack's tounge to roam he territory that he knew. Jack slowly reached down and palmed Ianto through his trousers. Jack smiled as Ianto moaned into the kiss. Jack pulled Ianto onto his lap and Ianto ground down onto Jack making them both moan from the friction. Jack pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ianto "Tell me what you want" he commanded. Ianto shivered and those words went straight to his groin. Ianto bit his lip and moved to whisper in Jacks ear "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk. So hard so that everytime I sit down I'll think of you and I want you to mark me and show everyone that I'm yours. So that when I walk into work they will all know what happened" Jack bit back a groan. Where on earth had Ianto learned to talk like that, Jack wondered, but that didn't last for long. Jack pushed Ianto down and kissed him again. Wet, hot, sloppy kisses as he ran his hands down Ianto's sides under his shirt which had come untucked. Jack slowly kissed his way down Ianto's neck and when he reached the sensetive part he sucked, relishing the thought that they would all know what had happened. Ianto groaned and bucked his hips trying to get friction as Jack lowered down and ground onto Ianto, loving all the little noises he made. Jack pulled away, tracing his tounge over the mark he had just made, causing another moan from Ianto. He was so shy but when they were together he was so vocal. It surprised Jack the first time but he loved it. He loved hearing how what he was doing was affecting Ianto. Jack pushed off Ianto's jacket, pushed off his own coat and attacked Ianto's lips. Jack slowly undid the buttons on Ianto's waistcoat, pushed it off, undid his tie, then started on the shirt. Once the shirt wad off Jack trailed his hand down Ianto's chest and very slowly, teasing Ianto, he undid the button and zipper of Ianto's trousers. Ianto's breathing increased as he stared at Jack, his eyes begging and pleading for something, anything. Jack just smirked and pulled down Ianto's trousers. Looking up at Ianto, Jack bit the waistband of the boxers and slowly pulled them down with his teeth. Ianto's hard cock sprang free and Jack slowly licked a stripe on the underside, before Ianto could react Jack took in his his whole length, right to the base. Ianto bucked his hips into the wet heat, unable to stop himself and moaned so loudly. Jack smiled and started to bob his head up and down on Ianto's cock. Ianto weaved his hands into Jacks hair and started to fuck his mouth. There eyes connected and Jack realised that Ianto was going to cum. He nodded and Ianto came, emptying himself into Jacks mouth. Jack swallowed it all as Ianto watched. He loved watching him do that. It always managed to arouse him no matter where they were and whenever he thought about it he had to take a little break to calm down. Ianto leaned forwards and pulled down Jack's braces and reached up to undo his shirt. The shirt was soon off Jack and on the floor. Next to go was Jack's undershirt. "You wear too many clothes" Ianto whispered. Jack chuckled and their lips connected. Ianto reached between them and cupped the bulge in Jacks trousers. "Well we better take these off" he murmured into the kiss. The trousers were off and on the floor along with everything else. Then the box- wait, Jack wasn't wearing any boxers. How often did he do that? Ianto gasped sharply and was pulled out of his thoughts.Jack had pushed his first finger inside Ianto. Jack pulled Ianto back into the kiss and started to move his finger around. Ianto groaned and Jack took this opportunity to dominate the kiss. He slowly worked his finger in and out and gently pushed another finger inside. Ianto groaned much louder his time as Jack scissored his fingers, working Ianto open. Ianto pushed back onto Jack's fingers. "Oh god. Jack I need you inside me. Please, just fuck me." It was Jacks turn to groan.why did he talk like that? It was so fucking hot. Jack removed his fingers and Ianto whimpered at the loss. Jack lubed up his cock, positioned himself at Ianto's entrance and slowly pushed into the tight hole uni he bottomed out, Jack's balls against Ianto's bare are. He paused waiting for Ianto to adjust. "Move" Ianto whispered and Jack pulled out nearly completely and thrust back in again, setting up a steady rhythm. Jack changed his angle and knew the target had been met because Ianto yelled out. Jack leaned forwards and whispered in his ear "I want you to come without touching your dick" Jack bit his earlobe "can you do that for me?" Ianto swallowed a moan "Yes. Yes...Sir" Jack leant away and his thrusts became harder. Ianto was chanting Jacks name like a prayer. "Come for me Ianto" Jack said and Ianto did. Seeing this sent Jack over the edge and he came inside Ianto. Jack pulled out and layed next to Ianto, arms around him. Ianto rolled over to face Jack "God I love you" he whispered placing a hand on Jacks chest. Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss "I know" he said "and I love you too." They snuggled together and fell into a dreamless sleep as they had what hey dreamed of in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when or where this fic is set but it is how Ianto finds out Jack is immortal. They are also already together.


End file.
